chatmarriagefandomcom-20200214-history
Sweetdeath501 x CHolt
"does he want to run his hands through your hair, inhale your sceNT every day?" - question from IB "He does it three times a day" - SD "I want to be inside holt" - SD A LETTER FROM SD TO HOLT, MADE ON JUNE 7 2014. My dearest CHolt, Upon this canvas I shall spill my soul's inner-most desires for you, and upon my chest I carve your name with the dagger of carnal desire, so the world may knoweth that only you lie within my heart. With sensual velvet kisses, with flames of passion, with lustful burning eyes I bathe this canvas in my love-soaked thoughts for you, and only you. I admire the way you brush your lovely brown hair, and its funny when your hair collects static and stands on end. It reminds me of a cute little hedgehog, or even one of those little troll dolls! Sitting at home on the couch and cuddling with you, has always been something I've loved. Especially when we get into an argument about something pointless like the colour of cheese, or the price of fish, and end up having a huge pillow fight over it, (even though I always win, and you end up crying because I beat you at a childish game!) Words alone cannot express how unique my love is for you. I love you, and you only, I swear that to you my love ....having said that I do love my car which I've just recently done up! It now makes more noise then a jet engine, is more blockier then an old Mario game, and has such low skirting that the whole thing will break apart if I drive over a bottle top, but we're not talking about that right now! (Besides the fact that I just mentioned it now, but that part was allowed because the context was a little bit relevant) I can't remember if I've already told you this but I really do love your chest. Its such a turn on to look at and its one of the many reasons I love being with you my love. Sometimes I wish I could do nothing but stare at your chest all day, but I'm not sure that's a good idea my love, as people will probably think I'm some kind of nut case and I might get taken away by the men in white coats. Anyway darling, I must depart now. I really can't wait to see you again, especially if you are gonna be wearing sexy Leapord Skin underwear for me! Go on, surprise me! I've often wondered what you would look like wearing those, and many a nights have gone by where I would sit and fantasise about you wearing Leapord Skin underwear and I would have no need to watch music videos any more. You are always in my thoughts, and I will always love you from the deepest depths of my soul which cries your name as it cries for your gentle touch, my love. Forever lost without you, Sweetdeath501 xxxoooxxx surely this should be an OTP Category:OTP